Maximum Ride: Meeting New People
by MaxRide1
Summary: Max and Fang are in two different families, starting high school can be hard, but will they meet each other and make it feel better? FAXNESS MAYBE You have to read to find out!
1. Getting ready

**So, new story. **

**This one is about Fang, who doesn't know about Max and thinks that he and his siblings, Nudge and Iggy, are the only humans that can fly. Little did they know that Max, Gazzy, and Angel are out there. When Fang and Iggy start high school, there is a new girl, Max.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Fang POV**

My cell phone rang and I looked at the Caller ID, it was my best friend, Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Morning Fang."

"Why are you calling so early?"

"I don't know I got bored and thought that I would tell you to get up and get ready, after all, it is our first day of High School."

"Okay, well then goodbye." I hung up on him before he could say anything else.

Maybe I could find a girlfriend. I never was really into girls last year and this year I thought it would be fun what I might find.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash baggy jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Got to cover up those wings! Messed up my hair a bit, and then went downstairs.

"Morning hun!" Gosh, my mom was always happy, how early does she wake up? I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. School started at 8:30. I should probably eat some breakfast.

I had some eggs and then got my backpack and walked with Iggy to high school. Nudge was independent and she could walk to the middle school by herself. She left about 20 minutes earlier. She always had to talk to her friends before school.

We arrive and I look up. I take a deep breath. _High School. Okay, let's go!_

**Max POV**

I wake up to my alarm clock at 7:00. My hair was still damp from my shower last night. I brush the knots out and pull it back in a ponytail. Put on a black baggy sweatshirt (I have wings) and jeans. I go downstairs to find my little brother, Gazzy, and my little sister, Angel, sitting at the table with pancakes.

"I'm not hungry, I am going to leave."

"Okay, love you hun!"

"Bye Mom."

_First day of High school. Here we go!_

_You'll be fine Max. _Oh right, my little sister, Angel, can read minds.

_Thanks Ang._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**So, how was it?**

**Just to clear it up, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge all have wings and the same powers they had in the book.**


	2. First day

**Ok, so another chapter!**

**  
Fang POV**

So, far, so good! First class was Algebra. YAH! Just kidding! I really hate it. Iggy was in every class of mine and I really didn't mind that. Second period, History.

"I believe this is yours." Said a voice.

I turned around to see who it was and find a girl just a bit shorter than me and long dirty blond hair. Her eyes were deep deep brown and were looking up to me. She was holding out my History binder. I took it.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"We just moved here. I'm Max." She held out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Fang."

"What a… interesting name."

"Yeah, I know."

"What class do you have next?"

"History. Ugh, why do we have to learn about it, I mean my mom says that we should forget about the past and live life in the present."

"I totally agree with you!" Man, she was pretty and cool! My dream may be coming true!

**Max POV**

I walked into history with my new friend, Fang. He was SO cool!

We sat in two desks in the back right when the teacher was calling a name off the list that I didn't know. Then, I heard my name and I said "Here!"

"So it's Max Martinez?" Fang looked at me.

"Yep, your name isn't the only weird one here!"

The teacher started with class. She was talking about Andrew Davis or something. Maybe it was Andrew Jackson. Something like that. Fang was writing something. He folded it. He slipped it on my desk. I opened it and read it.

_Hey max,_

_Meet me by the back doors during free period._

_Fang_

Okay whatever. What did he possibly want?

**Nudge POV**

I got to school extra early just to talk to my best friend Jessie. She was wearing a really cute plaid skirt with a bright pink t-shirt. I was wearing bright neon green straight leg jeans and a low cut purple shirt.

"Hey girl!!" I yelled as soon as I spotted her.

"Nudge!!!"

"How was your summer? I went to Florida and swam with the dolphins. It was so sunny and the beach boys are so cute! They are so tan and hot!"

"I know right!"

"Well, let's get to class! I mean I just can't wait to see what everyone is wearing! Their back to school clothes like have to be their best outfit, otherwise, it is like a crime!!"

We went to class and looked at everyone's clothes. Most of them were cute, but some totally failed.

**Gazzy POV**

I walked to the school with Angel in complete silence. She went to her wing of the school and went to her cubby and put her backpack in it. She went to her classroom. I traveled to my wing of the school and put my back pack in my cubby. I went to my classroom too. There was this guy that reminded me of my self sitting by his self at a table. I went over to him.

"Hey, I am Gazzy."

"I'm Jack."

I could tell that he was very quiet. He just sat there staring at his jeans.

"So, are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"So am I. We just moved here from Michigan."

"Cool." Man, this guy doesn't talk like at all.

"Yep, so…"

**Angel POV**

I go and sit down at a table by myself. I decided to read some minds.

A girl across the room staring at me. _What a baby, I mean who sits by themselves? She really needs to grow up._

The teacher. _Oh great, just another student, I mean how many do I have this year, 50?_

A boy that just walked in. _Another year, another chance to get beat up even more._

A girl that reminded me of Max. _If this place got attacked, how would I escape?_

Wow, that last one surprised me. She was like one those people who always think they are sick except she always thinks that something is going to go wrong.

What a great day.

**So, everyone is having a different first day. The faster you review, the faster I update!!**


	3. Detention

**New Chapter.**

**Max POV**

Ok, the whole next period, I was staring at the note. What could he want? I mean I had just met him 10 minutes before in the hallway! I was in my own world until the teacher spoke up.

"Um… Max?"

"Wisconsin." I said not even knowing what the question was.

"No. Sorry that isn't how you spell 'mosaic', are you okay?"

"Sure. Sorry, everything at home is kinda jumbled up." I lied.

"You need to stay after class please."

Dang it, first day and I already have detention. And crap, free period was next. What is Fang going to think when I don't show up? Maybe if I am a little late, he won't care. Oh well.

After class, I tried to sneak out, but the teacher caught me and called me over to her desk.

"Are you okay, Max?"

"Yeah. I really have to go, I have someone to meet."

"I'm sure it can wait. Take a seat."

"Fine." Fang is going to hate me for the rest of both of our lives!

"I'm Mrs. Price. Do you need to talk about something?"

I hate it when teachers or grown ups try to do this, I mean they always have to be nice. Who cares about being nice?

"No. I really have to go!"

"No you don't. Let me see your schedule."

I handed it to her and she examined it for what seemed like eternity.

"So you have free period now and then you have P.E. I don't have anything going on right now, and I'm sure the person that you need to meet won't care."

Little did Mrs. Price know, Max cared that she wasn't going to meet Fang. He was never ever going to talk to her again! God, first day sucks so far! Other than meeting Fang. Oh God! I really need to get him off my mind.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. I'm all ears." There she goes being all nice and all that crapolia.

"Okay, so there is this guy that wrote me this note saying that he wanted to meet me at the back doors during free period."

"Who is this guy?" Dang it, I was hoping that I was going to get away without telling her.

"Fang. I don't know his last name."

"Oh, Fang. His last name is Figgler."

Oh my gosh! Figgler? Hahahahaha!! I can't believe it! His name is WAY weirder than mine!

"Okay, well I am supposed to meet him now. And instead, I am here talking to you."

"Oh, I am so sorry sweetie. Go ahead, just pay attention next class."

Score!!

After thanking Mrs. Price, I hurried to the back door. I didn't see him and I was too busy looking around to notice that my foot was stuck on the rug by the door and I tripped and fell. When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful eyes staring into mine. It was Fang Figgler. Ha Ha!

"Why are you so late?" He asked me.

"Mrs. Price caught me looking at the note that YOU wrote and I had to stay after and tell her why I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"Being late. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Of course not. In fact, I should be the one saying sorry, after all, I am the one who wrote that note."

Whoa, he is perfect!! I mean the last school that I went to, this guy asked me on a date, and I chickened out and he never talked to me anymore. What a jerk.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I broke the ice.

"You really are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen." He said totally not answering my question.

"Really?" Wow, that was flattering.

"Yes, I mean your eyes and so dark and mysterious. I love that. You hair is like a waterfall. Did I mention that I just love waterfalls?" Whoa, what is he a poet? If so, I love poets!

"Thanks, so is that it?"

"No."

"Then what else is there?"

"Do you want to come over to my house on Friday?"

Wow, that was a little unexpected. I just met him before in history! Maybe we will make history. I can see the headlines now:

_Bird girl has found love!_

"Sure, see you then."

He started walking away then I remembered something really important.

"Wait, Fang, where do you live?"

He wrote his address and cell phone number on a piece of notebook paper and walked off.

I leaned against the wall. What more could a girl ask for? He is the most perfect guy!

Just then, I heard the bell ring. Crap! I was late!

I ran to my next class.

"Excuse me, miss?

"Yes." I stopped in my tracks.

"There is no running in the hallways. I will see you tomorrow after school." Dang it!

At least Friday was still free.

I stumble to the locker room and throw my clothes on. I run to the gym. I sprint in only to see everyone running around on an inside track. There was a basketball hoop in the middle.

The P.E. teacher comes over to me.

"You must be Max."

"Yeah."

"You know you are late right?"

"Yes I am really sorry."

"There is only one way to solve this. I will see you tomorrow after school."

"I already have a detention for after school tomorrow."

"Fine then, I will see you Friday."

Crap. Friday was the night that I was supposed to meet Fang.

Now what will he say?

**So, this chapter was a little bit longer. **

**If you read this, you must review.**

**If you don't, I will find you and chop your finger off.**

**Just kidding!**

**But please review!**


	4. The Call

**A/N**

**Ok!! Next chapter!**

**Thank you Midge 1012 for reviewing twice!**

**I like already have this whole story planned out in my head, just I have to write it down.**

**I am starting to get a cold… UGH!! *sniffle, sniffle***

**Max POV**

I finished P.E. without a problem. We can run very far for a long time. Good thing too, cause we ended up running around the track the whole time.

I went to the office and talked to the principal.

"Umm… I am here for my detention?" I told the secretary.

"Yes, right this way."

She showed me to what must have been the guy that yelled at me's office. He was sitting in a big chair facing the other way. The secretary cleared her throat and he turned around.

"Ah, Maz."

"Umm… It's Max, not Maz." I corrected him.

"Oh, I am very sorry."

The secretary left and we just sat in silence for about 15 minutes. He was typing away on his computer.

"What are you doing on your computer?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Writing a story. Have you ever heard of ?"

"No, I couldn't say that I have."

"It is pretty cool."

I sat there thinking about what I was going to tell Fang. I thought about maybe telling the truth. But then he would feel bad for making me late. Maybe I could just tell him that we are going out of town and we could just do it Saturday night. That one sounded good.

"You can go now. Just don't run in the hallways anymore."

"Ok, thank you."

I left and walked home waiting to hear what my mother had to say about this. She never did like us getting in trouble. Oh well.

I walked up my driveway. I went over to the garage and typed in our code to open it.

_1357_

I remembered it because it had all of our birth months.

I got into the house and looked around. Nobody was here. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. Inside the fridge was a note.

_Dear Max,_

_We went out to get some food. Angel and Gazzy made me, sorry!_

_Oh, by the way, Fang called. You are supposed to call him back._

_Mom_

Ok. I poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed my cell phone on the way to the living room. I pulled the piece of notebook paper out of my back pocket and dialed the number. It rang and rang and rang.

"Hello?"

"Umm… hey, this is Max."

"Oh, hey Max."

"My family is going to visit my grandparents on Friday night, so I can't make it. Is Saturday night okay with you?"

"Yeah. I guess." He sounded disappointed.

"Are you sure that's okay? You don't sound too happy."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay then, talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Ok… Bye."

**A/N **

**Ok, so what do you think? **

**I am watching the 3****rd**** Jurassic Park and it is at the end!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Tonight's gunna be a good night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Fang POV**

My phone rang and I looked down. It was Max.

"Hello?"

"Umm… hey, this is Max."

"Oh, hey Max."

After that, she told me that she couldn't make it Friday night, she was going out of town. Man, I hope that she shows up on Saturday otherwise she was done with.

I turned the t.v. off and went upstairs to my room. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I layed down and fell asleep.

**Max POV**

Fang wasn't at school the next day. Good thing too cause during P.E., the teacher said in front of the whole class that I had a detention.

After P.E. I went to my locker and leaned against it. The day was done, except for my detention. I went to the gym with my backpack. The teacher was sitting on the bleachers.

"Umm… I'm here."

"Ah, yes Max."

"Yep… so what do I have to do?"

"You have to join the softball team."

"What?!"

"Yes, you have to join the softball team and stay on it the whole season."

"Fine."

After my detention, I walked home keeping my eye open for Fang. If he saw me, what would he say?

I went straight to my room when I got home. I got on the computer and went to Facebook. I had a friend request. I looked at it. It was Fang Figgler. I hit accept and then went to the home page. In the line, I typed: "Max Martinez is leaving soon."

Maybe that would fool him.

I sat in my room and skipped supper. About 8:00 my phone rang. I looked down at the caller id. It was Fang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max. How is your grandparent's house?"

"Good, why?"

I hate lying.

"Are you mad at me?"

"NO!! Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know, just thinking of reasons that you would want to go to your grandparent's house instead of mine."

"You know that I didn't have a choice." Really, really, really hate lying.

"Okay, sorry, I guess that I should let you go. Bye."

"Bye."

I fell asleep thinking about Saturday night.

I woke up and turned the radio on. This song started and I immediately thought about tonight.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

Why yes, I hope that t0onight is going to be a good night.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

Why don't you just keep repeating it? Yep, tonight is going to be a great night!

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

Yep.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

I repeat my self yep.

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up_

_I got my money, let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it like oh my God_

_Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

I will live it up tonight. After all, it is Saturday night.

_I know that we'll have a ball if we get down_

_And go out and just loose it all_

_I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go_

_Let's go way out spaced out losing all control_

I am really stressed.

_Fill up my cup, mozoltov_

_Look at her dancing, just take it off_

_Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof, then we'll do it again_

I don't know about that.

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_And do it and do it, let's live it up_

_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it, Let's do it, let's do it_

Hmmm…

_Cause I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's be a good, good night_

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up_

_I got my money, let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it like oh my god_

_Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

_Fill up my cup, mozoltov, lahyme_

_Look at her dancing, move it, move it, just take it off_

_Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof, then we'll do it again_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_And do it and do it, let's live it up_

_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it, Let's do it, let's do it_

_Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock_

_Easy come, easy go, now we on top_

_Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop_

_Round and round, up and down, around the clock_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_

_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_

_Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say_

_Party everyday, p-p-party every day_

_And I'm feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

I loved that song!

Now I can't wait for tonight!

**A/N**

**Ok, so how was it?**

**Review!**

**What is all of your favorite songs?**

**Mine is I gotta feeling by the Black Eyed Peas which is the song in this chapter either that or Don't Trust Me by 3O!3**


	6. The Date

**Ok, so next chapter.**

**Make sure and check out my other story. **

**Just click on MaxRide1 and scroll all the way to the bottom.**

**It is called Maximum Ride: The Flock **

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang POV**

I didn't go to school yesterday because I faked being sick. Sometimes I just need a break.

Tonight was when Max was coming over to my house. Probably should clean up my room.

When I was cleaning, I was logged on to Facebook. Max was online and I decided to chat with her.

_Hey_

_Hey, what's up._

**(just italicized is fang and Underlined is Max.)**

_Cleaning my room for tonight._

_Sweet._

_Yep._

Why was she being so quiet?

I logged off and finished cleaning in silence.

Max was coming over at 7:00 and it was 6:30. I went downstairs and got some snacks and drinks and brought them back up to my room.

**Max POV**

It was 6:30 so I better get ready. I went to my closet and pulled out some dark wash skinny jeans and a tight purple hoody. I should dress up a little. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After I got out, I got flat iron out. I straightened my hair and put a little bit of mascara on. I called Angel in to make sure that I looked fine.

I grabbed my cell phone and started walking to Fang's house. It was already 7:00 and I was late. I called Fang.

"Hey, sorry I am going to be a little late."

"Oh, it's okay. We are the ones with the mailbox that has a dog sticker on it."

"Ok, bye."

I walked down the street until I found it. I walked up the driveway and Fang came out to greet me.

"Hey, Max."

"Hey."

"So… how was your day?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Pretty good. Why don't we go up to my room? I have snack s and drinks."

"Okay, but can you show me where the restroom is first? I forgot to go before I left."

"Yep. Just next door to my room."

"Okay."

I went to the bathroom and did my business. I looked in the mirror and thought about how much of a prep I looked like.

Oh well.

I wandered into Fang's room and sat down in his desk chair. He was sitting on his bed. We just sat there in silence for a while.

"Fang, I have something to tell you." I blurted.

I went and sat down with my back against his bed. I slid down the side of the bed and sat next to me taking his hand in mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I really didn't have to go to my grandparent's house yesterday. And I have to join the softball team."

"What? Then why did you say that you did. I don't like girls that lie to me."

"I lied to make you not feel bad. After I got done talking to you, I had P.E. and I was late and so I got a detention and now I have to join the softball team."

"I have always like softball players. And thanks Max for telling me. I am really sorry about making you late."

"It's ok." Now I felt a lot more comfortable around him since I got that off of my chest.

That night we had a lot of fun watching movies and talking, but I had to be home by 1:00 A.M.

Fang offered to walk me home and if it meant spending more time with him, I was all for it.

We walked in silence till we stopped at the end of my driveway. I looked up at him and we just stared into each other's eyes. Then finally, he leaned in and we kissed. Nothing big, just a small one.

"MAX!!" Angel yelled out the door.

Way to ruin the moment idiot.

_I'm sorry._

OOPS! I almost forgot that she read minds.

We hugged, then I walked up to the front door and opened it. Angel was sitting in a chair.

"What are you doing up?"

"Mom said that I could. She has to work tomorrow, so she had to go to bed. Shhh… Gazzy is asleep."

Tonight was a good night, a good good night!


	7. After Date and Facebook

**Next Chapter!!**

**Thank you to all of my readers! **

**Fang POV**

After I walked Max home, and we kissed and hugged, I started down the street back to my house.

It was about half a mile. I turned left at the end of the street. I saw something running at me. Was it?! It couldn't be?! It was Mary, my best friend from 8th grade. I thought that she had moved away!

"Fang! Is that really you?"

"Yeah! What are you doing out this late?"

"Well, I was watching TV and I saw you walk by with that girl and I decided to come out and talk to you."

"Oh, well how have you been?"

"Great!! I mean, other than going to a different school, it is fine. I really miss the people at your school! I don't know anyone here! So, who was that girl you were with?"

For it being 1:15 in the morning, she sure was hyper and talkative. Almost like my sister Nudge!

"Oh, she is Max. She is new here and I invited her over to my house."

"So, it was like a date?"

She sounded almost hurt. She didn't have feelings for me. At least I don't think so.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

After we hugged, I started walking again. I got home without being mobbed by another hyper-talkative girl. I went straight to my room and pulled off my sweatshirt and jeans.

I jumped into bed smiling.

**Max POV**

I decided to let Angel come to my room as I got ready for bed. Of course she wanted to know all about the "date".

"How did it go?" She was elbowing me in the ribs when I was trying to brush my straight hair into a ponytail.

"Fine. I already told you that like 500 times."

"Okay. So, can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Why can't you sleep in your own room?"

"There is a monster in the closet!"

"If I go look and put my potion on it, will you sleep in your room?"

This has always worked for Angel and Gazzy.

"Yeah. I guess."

Score another one for the big sister!

I went and checked the closet and squirted some water from a spray bottle on it and left.

I went back to my room and logged on to Face Book.

"_Max Martinez just got home from a fun night at Fang's."_

I logged off and crawled into my bed. I fell asleep thinking of Fang that night.

**Fang POV**

I woke up and got on Face Book.

I logged in and looked at the home page. Max had posted something.

_Max Martinez just got home from a fun night at Fang's._

Dang right!

I commented.

_I had fun too!_

I logged off and went downstairs.

**Max POV**

I got up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I got on my computer and went to Face Book.

Fang had commented on my status.

_I had fun too!_

That was so cute!!

I commented back.

_Haha!_

I went downstairs ready for breakfast.

**So, sorry that it was short**

**Another question!**

**Everytime I update, I will ask another question.**

**When do you most read your updates that you get?**

**I am most likely to read them late at night or during the week days.**

**How bout you?**

**Review!**

**Hahahahahahahaha! I am giggly! Whoa! Giggly is spelled right! I didn't think that it would be!**

**Okay, until next time, Bye!**


	8. Confessions

**So, sorry that I didn't update yesterday.**

**I can't update this weekend. I have a softball tourney.**

**Max POV**

I had a lazy Sunday. I texted Fang about the whole day. It was all pretty normal until about 7:00.

_I saw Mary last night._

_Who is Mary?_

_My best friend from 8__th__ grade. I thought that she moved away._

_Oh. Cool._

I really didn't care about this Mary girl. She is probably going to try to steal Fang, and I really don't like drama.

Whatever they do, I will just go along with it.

_Yeah._

_Well, I got to go._

_Ok, see you later._

I closed my phone and put it on the charger. I went over to my bed and lay down. And soon, I fell asleep.

**Fang POV**

I texted Max all day and then around 7:00, I decided to tell her about Mary.

When I did, she didn't sound too happy. Like Mary was going to steal me from Max. Seriously, I really don't think that Mary likes me like that.

Hopefully.

I went over to my computer and logged on to Face Book.

_Fang Figgler saw an old friend last night._

I logged off and went downstairs. Turned on the TV and fell asleep.

**Max POV**

I woke up about 3 A.M. I remembered that we had the day off today. Some teacher thing. I went downstairs to find Gazzy still playing video games.

"Dude!! You're supposed to be asleep! What the heck are you doing awake?"

"I HAD to beat this level!"

Whatever, after all, I am supposed to be the cool big sister. I let him pull an all-nighter with me.

When mom got up for work, she wasn't the happiest, but she let us make eggs for breakfast. Really, Gazzy did all the work cause I really suck at cooking.

Mom left around 6. When Angel got up at 7, we decided to go for a walk.

I went to my room and pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a baggy hoodie. I brushed my hair and went downstairs.

We went out the door and walked down the driveway.

"Now, you guys have to stay with me. We are going to go to Fang's house, okay?"

"Why, so you can make out with him again?" Gazzy teased.

"How did you even know that he kissed me?"

"Don't you know that my window is on the front side of the house?"

"Yeah, you little peeper!"

"Sorry." It really didn't sound like he was sorry.

"Do you guys want to go flying?"

"YEAH!!" They answered in unison.

We walked to a big open field and ran. After I got my speed up, I unfurled my wings and soared into the sky. Angel and Gazzy followed me.

Flying is like you are on top of the world. You can see everything without people watching. Wait! Before we go to Fang's, I probably should text him to make sure that he is at his house.

When we landed, I sent him one.

_Yo, are you at your house?_

_Yeah. Why?_

_Angel, Gazzy and I are going to come over._

_Okay._

We walked the rest of the way and when we got there, Fang answered the door. He was wearing white athletic shorts and a blue t-shirt. New colors for Fang!

Angel ran off with Nudge and Gazzy went with Iggy. That left me with Fang.

We went up to his room. It still was clean from Saturday. We sat on his bed and after sitting in silence for a while, I decided to bring up Mary.

"When did you see Mary?"

"Last night when I was walking home from your house."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

This was getting uncomfortable. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I came back, Fang was still in the same place. He looked worried.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked me.

"Of course, anything."

I went and sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. He looked into my eyes.

"I have wings, Max."

Did he just say what I thought he said. YES!!

"Fang, so do I."

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**There the wings came in!!**

**Next question…**

**What is the most uncomfortable texting conversation you have had?**

**If you don't have texting or a cell phone, what is the most uncomfortable conversation you have had?**

**Mine would be with this guy that I went out with.**

**He somehow got my number and started texting me and was asking me who I liked and when I said no one, he was like, oh, I was going to ask you out. Yeah. That was super uncomfortable!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Will you be my?

**Sorry!**

**I haven't updated in a while. **

**I am starting to get depressed cause I am not getting any emails! **

**Max POV**

I thought that we were the only winged kids in the world! Fang had wings.

He took his shirt of and for a second, I got caught up in his muscles. Whoa! For a guy that only plays basketball, he sure does have tight abs!

"See?" His winds were dark black with a tint of purple. The light from the window made them almost sparkle.

I took my sweatshirt off and lifted only the back of my shirt and let them go. They still were a little warm from the flight over here. He touched them. He had the lightest touch. His touch made my heart skip a beat and my stomach have butterflies in it.

I pulled them in and put my sweatshirt back on and Fang put his t-shirt back on even though I didn't want him to.

"Your wings are beautiful just like you." He said which made my heart melt.

"Thanks. You are so…" I couldn't think of the word for it.

I didn't have to cause Fang leaned in to kiss me. Right before our lips met, Nudge barged in.

"Hey, Max. Umm… Oh sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment. But you guys, do you guys want to go on a walk with the rest of us? Fang's mom just left for work."

"Sure." Fang answered.

After we got done with the walk, my family walked home. Mom would be home in 2 hours, and we had a list of chores to do.

After I finished with my list of chores, I went up to my room and looked at my cell phone. Fang had texted.

_Mary asked me out today._

Oh great, so my new best friend and almost boyfriend just got stolen from a girl that I don't even know. Great. I knew this move was too good to be true.

_Oh, that's cool I guess._

Like I said before, I will just keep living, and however it goes, I will go with it.

_I said no._

Yah! He said no. Wait why?

_Why?_

_You like her don't you?_

_No. I said no because of you._

Oh my gosh! He likes me! Well I could of guess my all the times he's kissed me.

_That's so sweet, Fang._

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

Did he just ask me what I thought he asked me? Wait, did that even make sense? Sure!

_Of course!_

_Great!_

After that, I heard the front door open and Angel yell mom and so I decided that I better go downstairs.

The night went by smoothly and I was depressed that we had school tomorrow. But yet I was happy that I could see Fang tomorrow at school. Oh and I had softball practice tomorrow.

I packed my backpack and my softball bag and brushed my teeth. I went to bed.

**Fang POV**

I just had done what I had wanted to do since that day that I saw her in the hallway.

Whoa!

After supper, I did my homework that was due the next day and went to bed. I was a little excited to go back to school cause then I could see Max.

**Short I know.**

**Question of the update:**

**In this chapter, Fang wore white athletic shorts. **

**Those are personally my favorite piece of clothing that a guy can wear. What is yours?**

**Or, if you're a guy which I don't think there is any, but just in case, what is your favorite piece of clothing a girl can wear?**

**Review!**

**I want tons of emails in my box!**


	10. Surprise!

**Ok, so it seems like I am writing this for no one. If I don't get some people saying that they are reading this, I am going to stop writing. Cause I am spending my time trying to write good stuff. No one is reading this, so what is the point even.**

**I even let anonymous reviews. Everyone on the face of the planet could review.**

**So thanks.**

**Review if you want me to keep writing.**

**Bye. (Maybe forever.) **


	11. Whoa!

**Ok, so I decided to continue cause I had some messages.**

**I really would like a ton more!**

**You see that little number by the word "Reviews"? **

**I would really like to see that sky rocket!!**

**So, I had a couple people ask me questions:**

**K.S.L. writes: I AM READING THIS BUT I AM CONFUSED!  
ALSO WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF YOUR OTHER FANFICS?**

**I am sorry that you are confused! What are you confused about? The name of my other Fanfic is Maximum Ride: The Flock. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cookieand1pixie writes: i just started your story today, i love it i really hope you update I understand if you dont.**

**Thank you for reading my story. I am always happy to have new readers! And you're in luck! Here's and update!**

**So, here's the update and I guess that little note from me really sparked the reader's attention!**

**And thank you Mo- The Reviewer. You have been here all along!**

**Max POV**

My alarm clock went off and I got up. I went into my bathroom and looking in the mirror. OH god!! Was that really me? I guess that I get a little bit of bed head.

I combed through it and got my clothes for the day. Some white sweatpants that I got at Scheels and a black sweatshirt from my old basketball team.

I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. When I got out, I dried off and put my clothes on and put the towel on my hair.

I went downstairs and immediately Gazzy said something.

"Hey, Max are you wearing a turban?"

"No, Gazzy it's a towel. You would know what one was if you took a shower regularly."

He stuck his tongue out and I grabbed a piece of toast off of his plate.

"HEY!! THAT'S MINE!"

"Oops, sorry."

I walked back upstairs and looked at my phone on the charger. Fang had texted again.

_Hey, baby._

What a cheeser! I didn't reply and went to the bathroom. I took the towel off and blow dried my hair the rest of the way dry. I combed it and put it in a ponytail.

I grabbed my backpack and softball bag and started walking to school.

**Fang POV**

I woke up to Nudge pounding on my door.

I got up and went to the door.

"What!?"

"It's time to wake up. You have to go to school today. Mom knows that you faked it. Ooooo, you're in trouble."

"Shut up Nudge and get out of my room."

She left and I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and changed. I went downstairs and skipped breakfast. I started walking to school. I saw Max on the corner.

"Hey, Max!"

"Hey!"

I hurried over to her and we walked the rest of the way to school holding hands. Mine was getting really sweaty by the time we got there, but who cares, I hope Max didn't.

I walked into the school and Max had to go to the locker room to put her bag away. I walked down the main hallway to my locker and you would never guess who was standing there.

Yep, you guessed it, Mary.

**Max POV**

I walked down the gym hallway to the locker room. I threw it under the bench and walked out. I ran into someone.

"Ooops, sorry." I said not knowing the person I ran into.

"Whatever. So I heard that you are playing for the softball team."

"Umm… yeah. Why do you care?"

"I am the star catcher. If you try to steal my spot, you will never see Christmas."

"Okay… I was just planning to play outfield. Jeez."

"Whatever. See you on the field."

**Fang POV**

When I got to my locker, Mary was still standing there.

"I didn't know that you went to this school. Move. You're in the way."

"Whatever. You know you love me. I have always loved you. Didn't you know that?"

"No."

I pushed her out of the way and opened my locker right into her head. Oops, NOT!

She stood up and crushed her lips into mine. After she got done doing what she wanted to do, I turned to see if anyone saw that.

No one did except the person that I love the most.

Max.

**Max POV**

I walked down the main hallway to my locker which was on the opposite side of the hallway of Fang's. Mary was by his locker and Fang opened it and it hit her in the head! Ha, go Fang!

But, she got up and pressed herself against him. I stopped in my tracks. Mary was kissing Fang. My Fang!

**Uh-oh! What ever will happen? I don't know, but you have to review to find out. Thank you.**

**Question of the update:**

**What is your phone's homescreen? **

**If you don't have a phone, what is your favorite picture?**

**My homescreen on the outside is three leaves clothes pinned on a string. And carved out of the leaves is I 3 U.**

**Review! You know you want to. |**

** \ /**

**(that's and arrow) **


	12. After Math or Should I say Algebra?

**Omg!! I can't believe that I hadn't update in like a month!!**

**I am so freaking sorry!!**

**I was in Las Vegas for a week with out a computer, and school started on the 13****th**** of August, so I really didn't have time to update like AT all!!**

**Also, volleyball is a killer, but I might actually be on the "A" team this year!!**

**Recap!! Max was walking down the hallway and she saw Mary and Fang kissing.**

**Max POV**

After the "incident", I went to my locker and got my stuff for Algebra, my first class of the day.

After I gathered everything, I went straight to the room with out stopping at Fang's locker like I usually do.

The first classes where okay, but I thought that I might need Cymbalta because I was so depressed that MY BOYFRIEND left me to his old best friend.

At lunch, I sat at a table with some girls that I had met.

"Where is Fang?" A girl named Ashley asked me.

"I don't know, don't care." Was my reply.

"Do you need to talk about something?"

I am not really big into like sharing my feelings, but I really need help here.

"Yeah."

"Okay!! Let's go to the bathroom where it is quieter."

I followed her into the far stall which is the handicap stall. We could both fit comfortably.

"So, what happened?" Ashley asked me.

"Well, this morning, I saw Fang kissing Mary." By this, tears where running down my cheeks and my makeup was coming off.

"Oh hunny!!"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence here and we just stared at each other.

"You should of wore water proof today."

"What?!"

"Your mascara, don't worry, I have extra."

She pulled some out of her purse that she carried with her everywhere she went. I really couldn't do that.

"Thanks."

I felt a little bit better, but I knew what had to be done.

I had to break up with Fang.

**Dun, dun, dun!!!**

**Okay, instead of having a question, I am having a mini contest!!**

**The first, second, and third person that get the question right will get a shoutout!!**

**Okay!!**

**You have to tell me what song this is!!**

"**You can look all over, but oh you'll never find, (hot ****) like mine, WOOP, it'll blow your mind"**

**Hmmm….**

**Review!!**


	13. Softball & Football

**Wee, wee, wee!!!**

**Update time!!!**

**Ahhh!!!**

**Congrats to our winner…………**

**BABIIXILYX3!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Great job!!**

**Go check out her profile!**

**Mmkay!! This one might be short because I have an Algebra book waiting for me.**

**That makes me depressed….**

**Fang POV**

Max didn't sit by me at lunch.

She had to of saw me "kissing" Mary.

"Why isn't Max anywhere near you?" My friend Blake asked.

I just sat there at he hit me in the shoulder. Nothing mean, but it hurt a little.

"She saw me kissing Mary."

"What!! You kissed Mary?"

"Yeah, well she kissed me."

"Same difference man, she saw you and you know what she is going to do."

Yeah I sure did.

**Max POV**

I finished the day fine. Now it was time for softball practice.

I got changed and I was pulling my cleats on when this girl came over and sat next to me.

"Hey, so I heard about you and Fang, the break up."

What? We hadn't broken up, yet. Yet.

"NO. We didn't break up."

"Oh, well she told me."

She was pointing to the girl that threatened me earlier today before the "incident."

We are going to have a talk my "Miss Liar."

When I got out to the field, I was ready to play. We did our warmups and started with practice.

After it was done, I hurried back to the locker room. I took off my cleats and called my mom to tell her that she could come and pick me up.

I almost forgot that Fang had football. They got done the same time as us, so we pretty much collide with all the big football players when we come out of the locker room.

I tried to avoid Fang, but of course, I ran head into him. I looked away and walked around him.

My mom was waiting for me.

**Fang POV**

After football, I ran into Max on the way to the locker room. She just walked away from me.

I mean I know that Mary kissed me and all, but still.

When I got changed, I looked for Max, but she must have left already.

Dang.

**Okay??**

**Question of the Update:**

**What sports do you play?**

**I play softball, basketball, track, and volleyball.**

**Review!**


	14. After?

**Yo, yo, yo, yo!!! It's MaxRide1 here!!!**

**I am just in the writing mood today!!**

**Maybe its because this guy in my English class is totally cute!!! I try to write really good to impress him, so yeah!!**

**ANYWAY!! **

**I would like to congratulate our winner again!!**

**BABIIXILYX3!!!**

**Max POV**

When I got home, I unpacked my softball bag and put new, fresh smelling clothes in and put the other ones in the laundry room.

I checked my phone. Fang had texted me.

_Max, we need to talk._

For sure!!

I texted him back.

_Ik._

I really didn't feel like confronting the problem.

_Look. She kissed me._

Whatever!

_Okay._

I decided to not fight.

_So we cool?_

I wasn't so sure about this one.

_Sure._

Whatever. I'd let it go this time. Never, ever, again.

**Fang POV**

So, Max and I were cool!

Hopefully.

My mom called up the stairs.

"Come on hunny, we are going over to the Martinez's house tonight."

"Oh great, just what I needed."

"What?"

"Nothing Mom."

I put some clean clothes on, a sweatshirt and black athletic shorts.

I grabbed my phone and went downstairs.

**Max POV**

"Fang and his family are coming over tonight hunny!!"

My mom could just about scare the crap out of me sometimes.

I was in the middle of going to the restroom when she yelled up the stairs.

I did my business, then washed my hands. Don't want to get the swine flu. Or whatever they called it, H1N1 or whatever. All it is is the flu!

Wait! Did my mom just say Fang was coming over?? Oh great!

**Hmmm???**

**Like, Love, Hate, Hate with a passion?**

**Question of the Update:**

**Who are you crushing on?**

**I already told you mine.**


	15. Comments

**Hey, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School has just gotten a lot harder.**

**I really should be doing homework, but I am writing for you!!**

**Max POV**

I cleaned my room because I didn't want my underwear on the floor when they came over. I put on some white athletic shorts and a sweatshirt. No use in dressing up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. I pulled it back into a ponytail and went back to my room.

I got on FaceBook.

Fang had commented on a picture of mine. It was one of me, Angel, and Gazzy when we were standing next to the moving truck.

_Wow. You look NICE._

Okay, seriously?

Oh well.

_Thanks._

I logged off and went downstairs to help mom with supper.

**Fang POV**

I got in the car and I texted Max.

_Hey. We are on our way._

When we were almost to her house, she texted back.

_Oh, yah._

Was that sarcasm?

I hope not.

We pulled up to her house and her mom and siblings came out to meet us. But no Max.

**Max POV**

I was in the kitchen when they pulled up. I didn't go out to meet them with my family. To tell you the truth, I didn't want them in first place. I know that you are supposed to face our problems right away, but I keep saying that I'll do it tomorrow. It's like that one flair on FaceBook,

"_Procrastinators, unite…… tomorrow."_

Yep, that's me, Max the Procrastinator. Hey, that's kinda catchy.

**So….**

**Umm… Yeah!!**

**Review. **

**Sorry no question today.**


	16. Sleepover?

**Okay, wow!! I have like not update for like EVER!! I am so sorry!**

**School has just been really stressing and yeah, so I am sorry if I don't update again soon!!**

**Max POV**

I stayed in my room for almost the whole time they were there. I even read and did some pushups. I was about to jump out the window and fly away when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's me." It was Fang, just the person that I wanted to talk to NOT.

"Come in."

He did and sat next to me on my bed. He took my hand in his. I was not buying this. I pulled away and started to get up. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me down into his lap. This was awkward.

"Look, Max. I love you, no matter what Mary says."

"I love you too." Did I just say that?

Just then, Fang's mom walked in. Double awkward!!

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you guys."

She left and once again we were alone. I got up out of his lap and changed clothes. Yep, right in front of him. Oh well. When I was changed, I turned around and Fang had a HUGE smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he replied.

We went downstairs holding hands. My mom was sitting at the dining table with Angel and Gazzy. They were fighting about something. They always are.

"Where did they go?" Fang asked my mom.

"They left and said that you would have fun if you spent the night here. They are bringing you some clothes and a pillow later. Make yourself at home."

Fang is spending the night??!!

Hmmm…. Should be an interesting night!

**Like it?**

**I am just glad that I can actually write!!**

**Question of the update:**

**What was your favorite party?**

**Mine would be my best friend's party!! It was so much fun! We played football with glowsticks and it was a to of fun!**


	17. The bedroom

**Okay wow!! I have not written in like 6 months!! I am so fricken sorry!!!**

**I have gotten really caught up in school and basketball. Oh and I broke my collarbone, so I was in quite a bit of pain for a while. I played my first game back yesterday, so I was SO happy!!**

**Anyway, here we go.**

While Fang was in the bathroom, my mom asked me if me and Fang were together.

"Well, I guess so."

"Awwww!!! That's so adorable!"

My cheeks turned bright pink. I went back up to my room. I got on Facebook.

_Spending the night with a friend :D_

I had a small smirk on my face when Fang walked into my room.

"What are you smirking about??" He asked me.

"Umm… nothing."

"Okay whatever you say."

I let a small giggle out. That was SO not like me!

"So… did your mom bring you your things yet?"

"Yeah. It's downstairs."

He left my room. I changed into my pajama pants. I sat down on my bed and looked at my phone. It had been charging.

_Hey baby! ;)_

Who was this??

_Who is this??_

I put it back on the charger. Fang walked into the room with his overnight bag and his pillow. Man he looked cute right now!

He laid his pillow on the ground and crawled onto my bed right next to me. I could feel his warmth.

He turned so he was facing me. He whispered in my ear.

"Max, I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned his face closer to mine. Our lips connected and I loved it.

When we pulled apart, I cuddled up closer to him. I inhaled and I could smell his cologne. It smelled amazing. He kissed the top of my head.

"OMG!! MOM!"

"Angel!! What are you doing in here!? Get out!!!!!"

She did as she was told. I got up.

"I'm sorry Fang."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

I smiled.

**Okay, wow. That was intense!**

**Question of the update: What would you have done if this situation had happened to you??**

**I probably would have been SOOO embarrassed!!**

**Love you guys! **


	18. Home alone

**So…**

**Oh hey! Long time no update! Seriously! I have been major slacking!**

**I'm sorry, I just have been very busy!**

**So… here we go!**

We were still laying on the bed in the morning when I woke up. No, we did not do anything. Pervert.

I tried to get out of Fang's grip. I couldn't. He must work out. Dang that's hot.

I kept struggling, and eventually, he woke up. His hair was all crazy, but still he was cute, and that was all mine.

After I had brushed my teeth, I went downstairs with Fang. No one was awake. I made some pancakes. I am actually surprised that we didn't die from eating them. I suck at cooking.

It was 12 o'clock and still no one was awake. I went into Angel's room, and she was not in there. No one was home.

"Fang, no one is here."

"More room for us then."

Wow. Wow. Wow. How did I get him?

Then, I noticed a note on the counter.

_Max and Fang,_

_Going to the Grand Canyon, see you tomorrow. Please be safe. Don't eat all of the cereal. Thanks, Mom._

So, my mom trusts me with him alone? Wow.

I showed him the note. He smiled and pulled me close. Our lips touched.

I ran away from him playfully. I went into my room and changed into some sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Fang changed in like record time. We decided to talk a walk. We walked around the neighborhood talking about our lives. I liked it a lot.

It was about supper time when we got back.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Whatever you do."

"I could really go for some pizza." I said.

"Sounds good."

"Just let me get my phone, then we can go."

I ran upstairs to my phone charger. I noticed that I had a message.

It was from that freak person.

_It's James._

My old boyfriend. I had broke up with him because he was too clingy. I changed my phone number. I never wanted to see that creep again in my life. How in the heck did he get my number?

I pretty much sprinted down stairs. I couldn't find Fang anywhere.

**So…?**

**You like?**

**QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Who is your celebrity crush? Mine would have to be James Maslow. Dang, he is fine. **

**Mmkay! There will most likely be an update in the next 24 hours. Enjoy! **


	19. Pizza

**You guys should totally love me!**

**This is the second update in the last 24 hours. You guys are welcome.**

**Sorry about the short chapters, I just can't think of anything to write.**

I ran outside.

He was standing on the sidewalk. Good. Knowing me this was probably a dream, and this was all fake. I hope not.

We walked hand in hand to the Pizza Hut down the street from my house.

After we ordered, I decided to tell Fang about James.

"Fang, do you know a James?"

"Yeah, he went to my old school."

I can not believe this. Not only had Fang gone to my old school, he had been friends with that freak.

"Oh, well I used to date him."  
"Am I supposed to care about this?"

I showed him the text message.

"Do you not like him?"

"He is a freak!"

Our food arrived.

After we ate, we went back to my house. No one was home still.

We watched some television. He was sitting on the floor and I choose to sit next to him. He pulled me into his lap. I don't know how it started, but we ended up wrestling. I don't know why, but I liked it a ton.

It was around 11 now, and I was getting tired. Tomorrow was Monday and we had school. I better get some sleep. I went up to my room and was laying in my bed when Fang came up. He crawled into my bed with me. Man I loved this. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Sorry about how short it was…**

**I can't concentrate right now.**

**Question of the Update: What is your middle name?**

**Mine is Kathleen.**

**See ya!**


	20. What did I do?

**So.. it has been like a millennium since I have updated.**

**Dang. **

**Anyway…**

My alarm blared at 6:00 A.M. I had to get up and get ready for school. I figured that I would let Fang sleep. He was a man, he can get ready in like 2 minutes.

I stumbled to the bathroom and walked in. I brushed my teeth and started the water so it wouldn't be freezing. I had forgotten my clothes, so I went back in my room. When I walked in, Fang was going through my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hey. James texted you again."

Oh joy.

I walked over to the phone.

_I know it didn't work out the first time, but hey, how about we try again. _

That is never going to happen.

"What are you going to do?" Fang asked me.

Is he seriously asking me this? Wow.

"What do you think I am going to do?"

"Well, I think you should meet up with him and catch up."  
"Whatever." Maybe he was right. Maybe James had changed. Maybe not.

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom where the mirrors were fogged up from the steam of the shower. I took my shower and got ready and left my house without speaking another word to Fang. Screw him.

When I got to school, I went straight to my first class and didn't even bother looking or talking to anyone. Since I had been busy this weekend, I had forgotten to do any homework which happened to be due in like 10 minutes.

I got my folder out and started on it. I hear a noise behind me, so I look and guess who was standing behind me. Yep, you guessed it, Fang.

"What do you want?" I asked very harshly.

"To know why you are so upset."

Whatever. I kept doing my homework. The first bell rang indicating that you had five minutes to get to your class.

He sat in the desk next to me. Joy.

"Look, Max, how was I supposed to know that you didn't like him?"

He did have a point.

"Look, I don't really have time to talk right now. I kinda have homework that I was supposed to do this weekend, but couldn't because you were there."

"Oh, so you didn't want me there?"

"Whatever. Please just leave me alone right now. Anyway, you have to get to class."

"Why do you even care?"

He left. What did I just do?

**So? Is that long enough? **


	21. Moving on?

**Wow. I haven't written in a looooong time… I am soooo sorry!**

**Anyway here you go!**

**Max POV**

I sat in my seat for Advanced Algebra. Thank goodness that Fang was not the smartest kid ever or I would have been stuck in the same class. I scribbled some answers on my sheet. I really should focus on school more. Boys will not help you get into college. Especially boys with wings.

**Fang POV**

I walk to Algebra and take my seat. Mary walks in the door. Just what I wanted to see. She sits next to me.

"Hey Fang! I am in every one of your classes! You are supposed to show me around! How awesome is that?"

"Just great."

I struggle to stop thinking about Max. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her wings. Her waterfall of hair. If she was going to act immature, then I will too.

"Hey Mary."

"Yes, Fang?"

"Will you sit by me at lunch today?"

"I would love to."

**Max POV**

Next was History. I sat at the very front of the classroom so I couldn't get a glimpse of Fang. I paid great attention in class. School is my first priority, not boys.

After class got out, I walked out the door and went to my locker. I got everything that I could work on during free period. When I shut my locker door, Fang was standing there. Just like in the scary movies when someone closes the door and Freddy Kruger is standing there. Well almost like that.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You."

I am so not buying this. He is just another high school boy. All they focus on is one thing and one thing only.

"Cool. I have to go. I have work to do."

"Fine. Be like that."

I head to the library. When I arrive, I start to pull my iPod out of my backpack. I didn't have a good grip of it and ended up dropping it on the floor. I bend down to get it, forgetting my back pack was still unzipped. Everything flies everywhere. I see a pair of tennis shoes in front of me. I look up and see a boy I had never seen before. He bends down and helps my put everything in my back pack.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"Your welcome. I am Tony."

Cute name.

"Well I guess I will see you around then, Tony."

"I hope so."

**Fang POV**

After being unsuccessful with Max at her locker, I figured that she would never come back to me. Time for Mary.


End file.
